This invention relates to weighing apparatus having cylinder and piston assemblies for lifting a platform hinged to a base to provide access for cleaning, and more particularly to such an apparatus having an improved arrangement for remotely securing and releasing such hinged platform from a raised position.
Weighing apparatus with hinged platforms and powered lifting devices to enable easy access for cleaning and the like are now used in many applications. Such weighing apparatus typically includes a base mounted in the ground or floor, one or more load cells, a platform for receiving a load to be weighed and connected to one side of the base with a hinge, a powered platform lifting mechanism, such as one or more pneumatic cylinder and piston assemblies mounted between the base and the underside of the platform for lifting and lowering the platform about the hinge(s), and a controller to activate the lifting and lowering of the platform.
When thus equipped, such weighing apparatus provide relatively easy access for cleaning. However, the weighing platforms in such apparatus can still be very large and of great weight. In some applications, it is possible that power to the lifting mechanism could be lost while the platform is raised for cleaning. For example, the air line to the pneumatic cylinder and piston assemblies might be severed or an air compressor supplying pressure to the system might cease operating.
To secure the platform in the raised position, such apparatus have been equipped with a support bar to serve as a back up device to the powered lifting mechanism. Such support bars are typically constructed of metal and are fashioned in the shape of a rod or arm. One end of the support bar is typically pivotally connected to the underside of the platform on the edge opposite the hinge. When the platform is raised to the required height, the other, free end of the support bar is manually positioned by the scale operator or cleaning personnel onto a part of the base. The bar thus serves as a back up device to the powered lifting mechanism to secure the platform in the raised position during cleaning.
It will be apparent that such manually placed support bars are entirely dependant upon the operator for correct and proper utilization. Operators can fail to correctly place the support bar on the base. Operators can also fail to utilize the support bar each time the platform is raised for cleaning. Also disadvantageous, such manually placed support bars might require the operator to place a hand or other body part under a portion of the platform in order to place and remove the support bar.